Pardonne-moi, Harry que justice soit faite !
by Rebornxworld
Summary: Pétunia Dursley a la conscience trop lourde. Il est temps pour elle de confesser ses pêchés mais pas à l'oreille d'un homme d'église mais de celle d'un juge
1. Chapter 1

Salut, tout le monde.

Voici un OS sur Pétunia Dursley.

Il a simplement été relu donc désolé s'il reste des fautes.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Pardonne-moi, Harry; que justice soit faite !**

Pétunia Dursley était une femme normale où rien de bizarre ne venait déranger sa vie si parfaite. Elle avait son mari Vernon, qui devrait faire du sport, qui dirigeait d'une main de maître sa section dans l'entreprise de perceuse où il travaillait. Et elle avait aussi son fils unique Dudley qui allait dans une bonne école avec ses amis d'enfances. En regardant les murs de son salon, elle vit sans surprise des photos de son mari, Dudley et elle. En soit cela n'avait rien de surprenant mais elle savait comme le reste de sa famille qu'au milieu de ces photos il devrait y avoir son neveu Harry Potter mais ils ne l'avaient jamais pris en photo ni même accepté dans leur famille et cela la pesait un peu plus chaque jour. Elle ne pouvait oublier tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait. Elle ne pouvait oublier qu'elle horrible femme elle avait été. Elle ne pouvait pas comme elle ne pouvait pas changer le passé. Aujourd'hui Pétunia était seule à la maison ; Dudley était parti passer la journée chez son ami Piers, et, Vernon était au travail. Elle savait ce qu'elle allait faire, elle allait aller faire la paix avec sa conscience mais elle voulait qu'Harry le sache c'est pourquoi elle prit la lettre qu'avait laissé Dumbledore avec bébé Harry et elle quitta sa maison pour une cabine téléphonique menant au Ministère dont lui avait donné l'emplacement Lily, il y a longtemps de cela, en même temps qu'elle lui donnait celui du Chaudron Baveur. Ni une ni deux, elle fit ce que Lily lui avait dit par le passé. Alors que la cabine descendait pour rejoindre le Ministère Sorciers, Pétunia sera dans sa main le médaillon que Lily lui avait offert pour qu'elle puisse venir la voir dans le monde sorcier sans risque. Quand elle pensait qu'elle n'avait jamais usé de ce médaillon par le passé. Pétunia se repéra tant bien que mal dans ce Ministère sans panneau pour se repérer. Elle alla vers une cabine d'ascenseur où elle en entra et repéra une créature laide avec de grandes oreilles et des yeux globuleux.

-Où allez-vous ? Demanda la créature

-A la protection de l'enfance. Dit Pétunia en essayant de ne pas regarder cette créature

-C'est parti. Dit la créature avant d'appuyer sur un bouton et que l'ascenseur démarre violemment

Pétunia attendit donc en se disant que ce maudit ascenseur aller trop dans tous les sens pour son pauvre petit cœur. Heureusement qu'elle se tenait sinon elle serait déjà sur les fesses depuis longtemps. Le trajet lui parut affreusement long mais c'était sûrement à cause du stress qu'elle ressentait à l'idée de ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle n'était pas obligée de le faire personne ne lui avait demandé mais elle allait le faire. Elle était venue jusqu'ici et ce n'est pas maintenant qu'elle ferait demi-tour.

-Vous êtes arrivé. Dit la créature alors que l'ascenseur s'arrêter violemment

Elle la remercia d'un signe de tête et sortit de l'ascenseur. Elle marcha dans le couloir noir et repéra rapidement une secrétaire. Elle alla vers elle et attira son attention. La secrétaire, une femme des plus ordinaires plongea son regard noisette dans celui gris-vert de Pétunia.

-Que puis-je faire pour vous, Madame ? Demanda-t-elle poliment

-J'aimerais pouvoir porter plainte pour violence physique mais principalement psychologique sur un enfant. Dit Pétunia disant enfin à haute voix ce que représentait ce qu'elle avait fait

-Bien sûr. Pouvez-vous me dire le nom de l'enfant que je puisse mieux vous diriger ? Dit la secrétaire

-Harry Potter. Dit Pétunia

A ces mots la secrétaire crut s'étouffer. Elle avait entendu dire qu'Harry Potter avait eu une enfance d'enfant roi. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette femme venait donc la voire en prétendant que Le Survivant était victime de cela.

-En êtes-vous sûre ? Demanda la secrétaire sans pouvoir sans pouvoir s'empêcher

-Oui ! Dit Pétunia d'une voix sûre ne pouvant se résoudre à dire qu'elle était l'un des trois bourreaux de son neveu

Devant ce sérieux et cette certitude, la secrétaire se leva et accompagna cette femme jusqu'à Amélia Bones. Cette dernière avait la charge de la Justice Magique mais sa spécialisation était la Protection des enfants. La secrétaire fit patienter Pétunia le temps qu'elle dise à Madame Bones ce que cette femme lui avait dit. Amélia prit l'affaire au sérieux. Elle renvoya la secrétaire lui faisant promettre de se taire sans quoi elle serait virée. Elle fit ensuite entrer Pétunia qui s'assit sur la chaise en face du bureau comme lui indiqua Amélia Bones.

-Bien, Madame. Si j'ai bien compris vous êtes venu porter plainte pour violence physique mais principalement psychologique sur un Harry Potter. Est-ce exacte ? Dit Amélia

-Oui. Dit simplement Pétunia

-Avez-vous des preuves ? Vous comprenez bien que vous ne pouvez pas porter plainte sans avoir de preuve.

-Je sais très bien. Les preuves que j'ai son ma maison toute entière.

-Je vous demande pardon. Dit Amélia qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette femme lui disait que sa maison était une preuve

Pétunia regarda cette femme dans les yeux. Elle regarda cette femme qui était une sorcière comme sa sœur Lily et comme son neveu qu'elle avait fait souffrir à cause d'une peur et d'une haine qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Elle avait été si méchante et si cruelle avec lui. Elle lui disait tout le temps qu'il était « anomal » ou un « monstre » mais c'était elle le monstre. La culpabilité mêlée à la vérité qui la frappé fit monter les larmes à ses yeux. Amélia la regardait son comprendre. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette femme se mettait à pleurer silencieusement.

-Je suis sa tante et son bourreau. J'ai fait tout ce mal à mon neveu. Je lui ai fait payer d'être un sorcier. A cause de moi et de mon mari, il n'a jamais fait partie de notre famille. Avoua enfin Pétunia d'une voix brisée par ses sanglots

Amélia en face d'elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle avait devant elle la tante d'Harry Potter qui reconnaissait être le bourreau du Survivant. Elle avait devant elle non pas un témoin comme elle en avait l'habitude mais un bourreau qui était venu confessait ses crimes. Amélia se prit en main et lui proposa un mouchoir ainsi qu'une tasse de thé. Pétunia accepta une fois un peu plus calmer, elle répondit aux nombreuses questions de Madame Bones. Elle avoua tout. Elle parla des corvées, des insultes, des tâches ménagères, du placard, des anniversaires non souhaités, les silences et insultes sur James et Lily, les chiens de Marge. Elle raconta tout sans rien omettre alors qu'elle voyait qu'Amélia était surprise voir horrifié parce que lui disait cette tante qui avait fait cela.

-J'ai encore deux questions pour vous ensuite on verra pour réunir les preuves et que le procès ait lieux.

-Très bien. Je vous écoute. Dit Pétunia qui voulait juste que tout cela se finisse même le procès qu'elle puisse enfin faire la paix avec elle-même

-Pourquoi avoir fait tout cela ? Et pourquoi venir tout me raconter ? Demanda Amélia dont sa dernière question l'intrigué vraiment

-J'ai fait cela parce que je déteste la magie autant que je déteste ma sœur pourtant quand je l'ai vu je lui aie reproché d'être encore en vie à la place de Lily. Pourquoi je suis venu tout raconter parce que cela pèse trop sur ma conscience et sûrement aussi parce qu'il sera mieux ailleurs que chez moi. Il me semble que c'est l'année dernière qu'il a rencontré Sirius Black alors qu'il reste avec lui. Il est trop tard pour que mon comportement change et que le passé soit oublier. Vernon, Marge et moi-même devons payer pour ce que nous avons fait. Dit Pétunia

Amélia acquiesça simplement et elles discutèrent encore un peu. Elles se mirent d'accord pour une date où Amélia et certains de ses hommes pourraient venir fouiller la maison confirmer les dires de Pétunia. Ils feraient cela dans la semaine et le procès la suite que cela soit vite réglé et que justice soit enfin faite. Quand elles eurent tout mis au point, Amélia raccompagna Pétunia qui la remercia de l'avoir écouté. Pétunia repartit sans savoir qu'Amélia se disait que cela avait été une bien étrange entrevue. La semaine se déroula calmement sans que Dudley ou Vernon ne se doute de ce que Pétunia avait fait. Cette dernière autorisa Dudley à aller faire une soirée chez ses amis pendant que son père était à un rendez-vous d'affaire. C'est durant cette journée qu'elle accueillit chez elle les hommes d'Amélia Bones et cette-dernière qui fouillèrent la maison. Pétunia leur montra le placard à balais où il restait des soldats de plombs, un vieux matelas et quelques dessins d'Harry. Elle leur montra aussi la chambre de ce-dernier avec les nombreux verrous et les barreaux à sa fenêtre. Ils trouvèrent les vêtements qu'ils portaient chez son oncle et sa tante. Ils trouvèrent tout ce qu'ils voulaient et qui confirmaient les dires de Pétunia. Elle leur donna l'adresse de Marge et demanda à Amélia si elle pouvait prévenir Harry car elle voulait qu'il soit là quand elle, son mari et Marge seraient condamnés. Amélia accepta et lui assura que de toutes façons il serait obligé d'être là. Quand ils furent tous partit, Pétunia s'effondra en pleur sur son lit alors qu'elle demandait pardon à sa sœur.

XxxXxxX

Amélia examina les preuves, rédigea son dossier pour le procès qui aurait lieu en huit clos. Finalement, elle avait enfin réussi à avoir une date pour le procès qui aurait lieu le Mercredi après-midi autrement dit dans deux jours et elle n'avait pas encore prévenue Harry Potter. Elle ferma son dossier, le rangea dans un lieu en sécurité puis elle partit vers la cheminée de son bureau qu'elle prit pour Poudlard. Là-bas, elle arriva directement dans le bureau du Directeur Albus Dumbledore.

-Madame Bones. Quelle bonne surprise ! Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? Dit Albus de son habituel ton joyeux

-Bonjour, Dumbledore. J'aimerais m'entretenir avec Monsieur Potter en privé. Dit-elle

-Vous savez que je ne peux pas vous laisser faire cela. Harry Potter n'a que quatorze ans en tant que Directeur je suis obligé de rester avec lui. Mais cela ne peut rester qu'entre nous trois si vous voulez. Dit Albus qui se demandait ce qu'elle lui voulait

-Très bien. Mais vous serez sous serment. Dit-elle

-Bien. Mon cher Amando aurez-vous la bonté de demander au Baron Sanglant d'aller me chercher Monsieur Potter qui se trouve à son cours de potion avec le Professeur Snape. Dit Albus

Le portrait acquiesça et disparut faire ce qu'on lui demandait. Pas de ce temps, Albus demanda aux portraits de les laisser tranquilles. Les portraits partirent en rouspétant avant que l'un d'eux ne dise qu'ils pourraient jouer aux cartes dans d'autres tableaux. Quand les tableaux fut vident, Albus fit venir du thé pendant qu'Amélia s'asseyait face à lui. Ils eurent à peine le temps d'échanger quelques banalités que l'on toqua à la porte. Albus dit à la personne d'entrée et la porte s'ouvrit sur Harry Potter. Il avait ses cheveux noirs en batailles et ses yeux émeraudes cachaient derrière ses lunettes rondes.

-Vous vouliez me voir, Directeur ? Demanda Harry qui ne savait ce qu'il avait fait pour se retrouver convoquer

-Oui. Entre, Harry. Lui dit Albus en lui indiquant un fauteuil à côté d'Amélia Bones

Harry fit ce que son Directeur lui demandait et s'installa à côté de cette femme qui ne lui disait pas grand-chose. Albus présenta Amélia à Harry et inversement. Il expliqua par la même occasion que c'était elle qui voulait parler à Harry mais comme il était mineur il devait rester avec eux. Harry accepta les dires de son Directeur et tourna son regard émeraude sur Madame Bones.

-Monsieur Potter. Je ne suis pas venu vous parler de choses faciles mais vous devez être au courant puisque vous devrez être présent. Dit-elle un peu comme une introduction

-Je vous écoute, madame. Dit simplement Harry qui était intrigué parce qu'elle devait lui dire

-Bien. Il a de cela quelques jours, votre tante Madame Dursley est venue au Ministère pour porter plainte porter plainte pour violence physique mais principalement psychologique faite sur vous. Commença Amélia sans perdre du regard Harry Potter

-C'est faux. Il n'y a jamais rien eu de ce que vous dites, madame. Dit Harry soudain inquiet

-Monsieur Potter. Votre tante a avoué les faits et reconnus ses actes. Nous avons fouillé sa maison et trouvé toutes les preuves. Dit Amélia en reconnaissant le comportement d'un enfant qui avait subi ce qu'il avait subi

-C'est n'importe quoi. Dit Harry qui ne savait pas quoi penser

Sa tante n'aurait jamais fait cela. Elle ne supporté pas l'idée que quelque chose vienne perturber sa vie si tranquille. Il ne comprenait pas. Il savait que son oncle et sa tante lui avait appris à ne rien dire car ils avaient dit des mensonges sur son compte pour que personne ne croit ce qu'il dit. Alors il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait.

-Monsieur Potter. Le procès aura lieu dans deux jours. Et vous devrez y être. Nous aurons besoin de votre version des faits.

-Je ne veux pas. Dit Harry

-Vous devez y aller. De plus c'est la procédure. Je vous rassure le procès aura lieu en huit clos.

-Harry ; tu devrais le faire. Tu n'entendrais plus parler de cette histoire. Dit Albus parlant pour la première fois depuis qu'Amélia avait commencé à discuter avec Harry

-Très bien. Soupira Harry qui savait qu'il ne pourrait pas y échapper et qu'encore une fois sa vie ferait la une de la Gazette des Sorciers

Ils discutèrent encore un peu pour décider de quand Madame Bones viendrait le chercher pour le procès. Harry qui avait bien compris qu'il devrait être accompagné de l'un de ses professeurs demanda s'il ne pouvait pas être accompagné de sa Directrice de Maison. Dumbledore dit qu'il fallait lui demander son avis mais qu'il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème. Finalement ; Amélia repartit à son bureau, Dumbledore à ses occupations et Harry partit rejoindre ses amis dans la grande salle pour manger. Il ne fut pas surpris de les voir se jeter sur lui pour savoir ce que lui voulait le Directeur.

-Ce n'est rien, les amis. Il voulait juste me parler d'une ou deux choses. Dit Harry

-Tu es sûr ? Si y a un problème tu ne le dirais, n'est-ce pas ? Dit Hermione

-Évidemment, Mione. Je vous le dirais s'il y avait un problème.

-Bon très bien. Allons manger. Dit Hermione

-Super ! Je meurs de faim ! S'exclama Ron

-Ron, tu as toujours faim. Soupira Hermione sous le rire d'Harry qui voulait oublier la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Amélia Bones et son Directeur

Ils mangèrent et discutèrent de tout et de rien, et continuèrent leur journée comme si de rien n'était. Ils passèrent ainsi les derniers jours jusqu'à mercredi sans soucis en dehors du fait qu'Harry dû se rendre plusieurs fois dans le bureau de sa Directrice de Maison pour rencontrer l'Avocat que lui avait choisi Madame Bones. Harry eut beaucoup de mal à lui parler puisqu'il avait encore du mal avec l'idée qu'il y allait avoir un procès pour son enfance. Finalement, de fil en aiguille et en partie grâce à la gentillesse de l'Avocat il réussit à lui parler et lui dire tout ce qu'il souhaitait savoir pour faire son dossier contre les Dursleys. Bien sûr, Minerva comprenait que cela était difficile et ne restait là que pour s'assurer que tous se passe bien. Dumbledore dit à Harry que Minerva McGonagalle avait accepté de l'accompagné. Pétunia chez elle n'avait pas encore dit à Vernon qu'ils allaient se faire juger mais à la place elle avait invité Marge du mardi au mercredi jour où Vernon avait pris des congés sous les conseils de Pétunia.

XxxXxxX

Mercredi était arrivé et le procès allait avoir lieu dans peu de temps. Harry était stressé mais il ne serait pas seul. Il ne savait pas ce qui allait se passer ni même pourquoi sa tante avait fait cela mais il devait y aller. Le professeur McGonagalle l'attendait dans le bureau du Directeur puisqu'ils partiraient par la cheminée de ce-dernier.

-Tout ira bien, Monsieur Potter. Je resterais avec vous. Lui dit-elle

-Merci, Professeur. Nous devrions y aller. Dit-il en lui donnant un petit sourire

-Vous avez raison. Allons-y. Dit-elle en le faisant entrer dans la cheminée

Ils disparurent ensemble pour le Ministère sous un signe de soutient d'Albus. Ils apparurent au Ministère et le professeur McGonagalle trouva en un temps record la salle d'audience où aurait lieu le procès. Les gradins étaient remplis de monde et Madame Bones présidait au côté d'un script qui devait prendre des notes de ce qui allaient être dis. Amélia observa la salle et se fit la pensée qu'il manquait les Dursleys au même moment les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent sur lesdits Dursleys. Vernon et Marge Dursley pestaient contre Pétunia qui les avait habillement traîné dans cet endroit rempli d'anormaux. Pétunia les fit taire d'un regard noir mais cela fut de courte durée puisque Vernon repéra son neveu parmi toutes les personnes présentent et se mit à l'insulter et lui demander ce qu'il avait encore fait pour qu'ils se retrouvent ici. Harry essaya d'ignorer les cris de son oncle mais ne put s'empêcher de reculer en le voyant lever son poing. Il retint à soupir de soulagement quand un Auror intervint pour empêcher son oncle de lui faire du mal.

-Bien. Nous sommes ici pour déterminer si Vernon et Pétunia Dursley sont coupable de violence physique mais principalement psychologique sur leur neveu Harry Potter et ceux avec l'aide Marge Dursley. Maître Pegasus est votre Avocat nommé d'office. Il vous interrogera et puisque vous êtes dépourvue de Magie vous serez attaché à la chaise des accusés. Dit-elle après avoir donné un coup de marteau pour annoncer que la séance était ouverte

Jacob Pegasus un homme aux cheveux noirs coupé très cours et aux yeux tout aussi noirs qui ne cachaient nullement qu'il ne défendrait les Dursleys que contre son gré. Rien dans sa façon d'être ne cachaient que si on lui avait donné le choix il aurait défendu Harry Potter mais bon ce n'est pas lui qu'on avait chargé de cela. C'était un de ses collègues spécialisés dans ce genre d'affaire. Jacob était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendit pas Madame Bones dire que Mathieu Altun était l'Avocat d'Harry Potter et que l'on ne commencerait pas interrogeait ce-dernier. Harry Potter alla s'asseoir sur la chaise des accusés comme on le lui avait indiqué. Il n'était vraiment pas à l'aise et cela se voyait car il ne perdait pas du regard son professeur de Métamorphose. Celle-ci lui donnait de discret sourire encourageant qui rassurait Harry même si ce ne l'était pas totalement.

-Monsieur Potter. Décrivez-moi votre chambre, je vous prie. Dit Monsieur Altun

-J'ai toujours eu la même chambre jusqu'à mes onze ans. Je l'aimais bien, vous savez. Elle était petite mais je l'aimais bien car je pouvais quand même y ranger mes petits soldats de plombs et accrocher mes dessins sur le mur. Répondit Harry

-Où était votre chambre et celle que vous avez eu à onze ans ? Demanda Monsieur Altun

-Ma chambre c'était le placard sous l'escalier d'ailleurs la première lettre de Poudlard que j'ai reçu été à cette adresse. Celle que j'ai eu à onze ans c'était l'ancienne deuxième chambre de mon cousin Dudley. Cette fois-ci elle était grande mais pas autant que la chambre de Dudley. Répondit Harry

-Merci. Pouvez-vous me parler des surnoms que vous donnez votre oncle et votre tante ainsi que les coups de mains qu'ils vous demandaient de leur donner ?

-Humm... Eh bien ; ils m'appelaient : « garçon », « l'anormal » ou « le monstre ». Ils m'appelaient rarement par mon prénom. Ils ne me demandaient pas des coups de mains pour certains puisque je faisais déjà toutes les tâches ménagères.

-Précisez ! Dit Monsieur Altun

-Je m'occupais : de la cuisine, du ménage, du repassage, du jardinage et du linge ainsi que de leur servir les repas. Répondit Harry de plus en plus mal à l'aise d'expliquer son enfance

Il savait que s'il n'entendait pas son oncle et la tante Marge hurlaient au scandale s'était parce que des Aurors les avaient mis sous sort de silence pour qu'ils n'interviennent pas à tout va. Leur entrée plus que remarquer avait suffi pour faire comprendre leur caractère. D'ailleurs les Aurors ne les perdaient pas des yeux sait-on jamais. Amélia Bones et le reste des personnes présentes voyaient bien que faire remonter ainsi les souvenirs secouaient le Survivant qui n'était devant eux rien de plus qu'un enfant qui n'avait pas eu une enfance heureuse. Malgré cela, Mathieu Altun continua à lui poser quelques questions révélant ainsi qu'Harry Potter ignorait qu'il était un sorcier jusqu'à ses onze ans quand Rubeus Hagrid le Garde de Chasse de Poudlard était venu lui remettre sa lettre, qu'il portait les anciens vêtements de son cousin faisant la taille de son oncle Vernon, qu'il n'avait jamais su la vérité sur la mort de ses parents avant qu'Hagrid ne lui apprennent le même jour qu'il le conduisait au Chemin de Travers, que la tante Marge avait dressé certains de ses chiens pour qu'ils lui cours après et le mordent. Ils découvrirent la véritable enfance d'Harry Potter qui le secouait encore au plus profond de son être.

-Nous vous remercions pour votre courage dont vous avez fait preuve pour nous raconter tout ceci, Monsieur Potter, comme nous remercions Maître Altun pour ses questions. Nous allons passer à l'interrogatoire de Miss Dursley puisqu'il n'y a qu'un crime dont elle soit accusée autrement dit avoir dressé certains de ses chiens pour qu'ils attaquent Monsieur Potter. Dit Amélia

Harry ne dit rien mais retourna à sa place à côté de son professeur qui le soutient en passant son bras autour de ses épaules dans un geste réconfortant que personne ne pensa à lui reprocher. Maître Altun s'écarta laissant la place à Jacob Pegasus alors que Marge Dursley était conduite à la place qu'occupé Harry Potter avant elle mais contrairement à lui elle fut attachée grâce aux chaînes.

-COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS ?! JE N'AI RIEN FAIT DE MAL ! Hurla-t-elle en agitant les chaînes comme si elle voulait les briser mais cela été vain car les chaînes étaient renforcées grâce à la magie

-Je n'ai qu'une question pour vous, Miss. Pourquoi avoir dressé certains de vos chiens à attaquer Monsieur Potter ?

-Vernon n'était pas assez dur avec lui. Il était bien trop gentil à l'accueillir de la sorte. De toute façon, Vernon ne pouvait pas se reprocher ce qu'était ce gosse après tout quand il y a une tare chez la mère cela se transmet encore plus quand il y en a une chez le père. Vernon et Pétunia m'ont dit que ses parents étaient des chômeurs alcooliques. Dit-elle sûr de son bon droit

Toutes les personnes présentes qui avaient connus les parents du Survivant furent choqués par ses propos. James et Lily Potter n'étaient pas cela. James Potter avait été un Auror très prometteur et très douer. Lily Potter avait eu une maîtrise en Sortilège et avait travaillé quelque temps chez les Langues-de-Plomb. Ils étaient tout deux des êtres remarquables morts en héros pour que leur fils unique vive. Leur sacrifice avait conduis à la fin du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ils n'étaient décidément ce que cette femme disait. Et cela Amélia n'allait pas se gêner pour lui dire.

-Apprenez, Miss Dursley que les parents d'Harry Potter sont morts en héros durant la guerre qui faisait rage dans notre monde. De plus, James Potter était un Auror renommé et Lily Potter était un membre des Langues-de-Plomb autrement dit James Potter était un policier renommé et Lily Potter faisait partie d'un groupe de chercheurs. Donc je ne crois pas qu'ils soient des chômeurs alcooliques après tout ils sont morts en héros et en sauvant la vie de leur fils unique. Nous allons donc voter. Que ceux qui la déclare coupable lèvent la main ! Dit Amélia

C'est sans vraiment de surprise que tous levèrent la main certains c'était parce que cette femme avait fait été abominable, d'autres principalement parce qu'elle avait insulté les Potter, et les autres ce fut pour les deux raisons. Dans tous les cas, elle fut déclarée coupable.

-Nous vous déclarons coupable ! Tous vos chiens vous seront retirés et votre dossier sera transmis aux institutions moldus qui déciderons de votre peine. Déclara Amélia avant de donner un coup de marteau déclarant ainsi que la sentence était tombée

Marge eut beau protesté et tempêté en disant qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit de toucher à ses précieux chiens et qu'elle avait fait ce qu'il fallait pour mettre du plomb dans la cervelle. Ses cris énervèrent tout le monde tant et si bien qu'un membre du juré lui jeter un sort pour qu'elle dorme doubler d'un « _Petrificus Totalus _» autant dire que tout le monde fut ravi de ce fait. Ni une ni deux, Amélia décréta que l'on passa à Vernon Dursley qui allait avoir le droit a à peu près la même question que sa sœur. Tout comme elle, il fut attaché à la chaise et vociféra comme quoi ils n'avaient aucuns droits de faire cela. Il fut ignoré alors que les jurés et toutes les personnes présentes se retenaient difficilement de lui jeter un puissant « _Silencio_ ». Pétunia, elle, se contentait d'observer ne disant mot. Elle avait hâte que cela se termine. D'ailleurs, elle n'avait pas encore regardé une seule fois son neveu. Elle ne pouvait pas regarder dans les yeux cet enfant à qui elle avait fait tant de mal au lieu de l'aimer.

-Je n'ai qu'une question pour vous, Monsieur Dursley. Pourquoi avoir agis de la sorte avec votre neveu, Monsieur Potter ? Dit Jacob Pegasus

-Comme si je devais me justifier. Rigola Vernon avant que son expression ne change du tout au tout pour devenir froid et cruel bien que dans son regard brillait cet éclat caractéristique de ceux qui pensent avoir raison sur toute la ligne et être dans leur bon droit_ **Nous n'avons jamais voulu de ce monstre. Il devrait nous remercier pour tout ce qu'on a fait pour lui, ce maudit bon à rien. Ce n'est qu'un porte malheur que personne n'aimera. Nous avons été trop gentils avec lui. Nous l'avons accepté dans notre famille et c'est comme ça qu'il nous remercie. Il aurait dû crever avec ses anormaux de parents. Quand je pense que nous avons laissé cet anormal vivre au côté de notre Dudley, on aurait dû le mettre dans un orphelinat ou le laisser crever sur le pas de la porte.** Dit Vernon d'une voix forte et froide ne mâchant pas ses mots

Il se savait fini alors autant qu'il dise au monstre tout ce qu'il pense de lui. En disant ce qu'il pensait, Vernon pensa à son fils qui continuerait sa vie seule mais Marge ne payerait pas cher alors elle le récupérait et puis il l'avait bien élevé son fils. Il lui avait appris la valeur de l'argent, d'avoir tout ce qu'on désirait mais surtout de se méfier et craindre tous ces monstres de sorciers. Et puis, il était sûr que cette bonne femme ferait comme pour sa sœur son dossier tomberait entre les mains devraient autorités. Ce n'est pas lui qui obéirait à des anormaux à ça non, Monsieur ! Évidemment comme pour les propos de sa sœur les siens pétrifièrent l'assemblée qui ne savait plus quoi penser. Ainsi Harry Potter, Le Survivant, avait grandi avec un oncle qui le détestait et regrettait qu'il ne soit pas mort mais c'était une horreur, par Merlin. Les mots froids, cruels et dures firent trembler Harry qui ne put s'empêcher de serrer la main de son professeur. Il en avait besoin pour ne pas s'effondré. Il avait toujours su ce que son oncle pensait de lui mais l'entendre dire à haute voix c'était autre chose surtout devant autant d'inconnu qui étaient là pour juger si ce-dernier et sa tante avaient le droit de garder sa tutelle.

-Je crois que la question ne se pose pas vous concernant, Monsieur Dursley. Vos propos ne cachent nullement que vous êtes coupables de tous les crimes dont vous êtes accusés. Vous perdez donc la tutelle de votre neveu Harry Potter et votre dossier sera remis à la justice moldue comme pour votre sœur Marge Dursley. Dit Amélia après avoir vérifié que personne ne s'opposer à sa culpabilité

-Enfin ! J'ai cru que ce monstre ne nous foutrez jamais la paix ! Dit joyeusement Vernon alors qu'il était libéré de ses chaînes

-Taisez-vous ! Je ne vous permets pas de parler ainsi de mon élève. Monsieur Potter est tout sauf ce que vous dites. Il est quelqu'un de bien, de courageux et d'intelligent tout comme ses parents James et Lily que j'ai eu le plaisir d'avoir aussi comme élève. Il n'y a qu'un seul monstre Dursley et c'est vous, votre femme et votre sœur pour avoir osé avoir fait pareil chose à un enfant innocent ! S'exclama Minerva McGonagalle baguette en main et prête à défendre son élève bec et ongles

Elle ne laissa à personne le temps d'être surpris ou dire quoique ce soit qu'elle pétrifia Vernon Dursley avant de le transformer en un porc bien gras qui ferait le bonheur de n'importe quel boucher charcutier. Personne ne pensa à lui reprocher ce qu'elle venait de faire, il l'avait bien cherché et aurait mériter un sort plus terrible mais bon les moldus finiraient le travail sinon ils iraient faire un petit tour à Azkaban.

-Merci, professeur. Dit Harry dans un murmure qui retentit dans le silence de la salle

-Que l'on s'occupe de ce cochon et que Madame Dursley prenne la place de son mari pour répondre aux questions de Maître Pegasus. Dit Amélia

Un Auror s'occupa de mener à l'écart le cochon et de l'attacher à une chaise transformer en piquet sait-on jamais. Pétunia Dursley prit s'assit et fut-elle aussi enchaînée mais cela n'avait pas d'importance tout cela allait bientôt être finit. Elle savait qu'elle serait déclarée coupable c'était évidemment. Elle avait tant de chose à se reprocher et une conscience à apaiser.

-Messieurs, Dames. Permettez-moi de vous présenter, Madame Dursley celle qui à porter la plainte pour laquelle nous sommes tous réunis ici alors qu'elle est aussi coupable. Comme vous avez pu le constater les deux premiers accusés n'eurent le droit qu'à une seule question car leur comportement parler pour eux cependant madame Dursley en aura deux. Dit Amélia

Toutes les personnes présentent et même Minerva McGonagalle, qui n'était pas au courant de toute l'histoire, furent surpris par la déclaration de Madame Bones. C'était bien la première fois qu'un accusé venait porter plainte contre lui-même et certains membres de sa famille. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de débattre plus sur ce fait que Jacob Pegasus s'approchait d'elle pour lui poser les deux questions qui scelleraient son destin.

-Voici ma première question pour vous, Madame Dursley. Avez-vous fait tout cela à votre neveu, Monsieur Potter ? Dit Jacob Pegasus

-Oui. Je l'ai fait. Dit-elle simplement et comme pour les deux autres le fauteuil ne brilla pas de rouge prouvant ainsi qu'elle ne mentait pas

-Voici ma deuxième et dernière question pour vous, Madame Dursley. Pourquoi avoir fait tout cela à votre neveu, Monsieur Potter ? Dit-il

-J'ai fait tout cela parce que je déteste la magie autant que je déteste ma sœur pourtant quand je l'ai vu sur le pas de ma porte ce soir d'Halloween je lui aie reproché d'être encore en vie à la place de Lily. J'ai été terrifié par sa magie autant que je la détesté. Je la détesté cette magie que je n'avais pas et qui m'a pris ma sœur la seule famille qu'il me restait. Je la voyais tout le temps dans son regard et cela faisait si mal alors je lui faisais payer d'être encore en vie. Il est trop tard pour que mon comportement change et que le passé soit oublier. Dit-elle sachant qu'elle ne pouvait se pardonner ce qu'elle avait fait et qu'elle ne serait pas surprise qu'Harry ne leur pardonne pas

Tout le monde compris que c'était la peur et le chagrin mêlé à un sentiment d'injustice qui avaient rendu cette femme cruelle avec son neveu alors que pour son mari et sa belle-sœur c'était juste parce qu'ils étaient étroits d'esprit et ne pouvaient pas accepter la différence. Elle avait avoué, elle avait expliqué le pourquoi du comment de ses actes. Il était temps que justice soit faite. Ce fut une nouvelle fois sans surprise qu'elle fut déclarée coupable et à la même peine de que son mari. Quand elle entendit qu'elle perdait la tutelle de son neveu, Pétunia dit :

-C'est bien. Il sera plus heureux.

Cette phrase surpris autant qu'elle n'étonna pas certains qui avaient compris que cette femme réclamés la justice mais aussi que l'on apaise sa conscience trop lourde. Harry avait entendu la phrase de sa tante comme toutes les personnes présentent alors que Minerva demandait qu'on se réfère au testament de ses parents pour choisir son nouveau tuteur. Il s'approcha de sa tante qui était emmené par des Aurors pour être conduis du côté moldu et que la sentence soit rendue dans les plus brefs délais.

-Attendez, s'il-vous-plaît ! Leur dit-il les faisant s'arrêter

Marge dormait toujours et ne bougeait toujours pas et son oncle avait toujours l'apparence d'un cochon qu'on tenait en laisse par sécurité puisqu'on lui avait rendu sa mobilité. Il ne risquait pas vraiment de s'échapper avec tous son gras mais il valait mieux être prudent. Pétunia, elle, intriguait se tourna vers son neveu.

-Je voulais te dire Tante Pétunia que je vous pardonne. Dit Harry sous le regard surpris des Aurors, sa tante et de cochon-Vernon

-Merci, Harry. Mais moi je ne me pardonne pas ce que je t'ai fait. Le poids de la culpabilité me pesait trop alors je suis venu vider mon sac. J'espère que maintenant tu seras heureux. Dit-elle

-Je le serait, Tante Pétunia. Je te le promets. Fais la paix avec toi-même. Dit Harry

-En prison, j'y arriverai sûrement. Lui sourit-elle faiblement avant de partir avec les Aurors non sans lui avoir souhaiter « bonne chance pour la suite »

Harry les regarda partir ne sachant pas trop quoi penser sur ce qui s'était passer durant le procès. Il était si plongé dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendit pas quelqu'un s'approchait de lui.

-Pourquoi leur avoir pardonner ? Demanda Mathieu Altun qui avait été le seul en dehors du petit groupe à entendre la conversation entre Harry Potter et sa tante

-Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. Elle a agi comme cela parce qu'elle aimait ma mère plus qu'elle ne le voulait le reconnaître mais aussi parce qu'elle voulait qu'elle soit encore vivante et qu'elle ne pouvait acceptée qu'elle soit morte. Expliqua Harry

-Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien réfléchis et d'une grande gentillesse, Monsieur Potter. J'espère un jour avoir le plaisir de vous revoir mais en d'autres circonstances plus plaisantes. Dit-il avant de partir

Harry ne traîna pas non plus et retourna à Poudlard avec son professeur qui proposa de le dispenser de cours s'il en avait besoin à la suite de ce procès plus que mouvementé. Harry la rassura que tout allait bien et que ce qui lui ferait le plus de bien serait de profiter de ses amis. Elle le laissa retourner à ses cours mais il fit promettre de se ménager. Harry retrouva ses deux meilleurs amis qui acceptèrent un peu difficilement qu'ils ne voulaient vraiment pas parler du sujet de son absence. Ils acceptèrent et passèrent le reste de leur journée comme si rien ne s'était passé. Deux jours plus tard, Sirius Black était arrêté par Alastor Maugrey et son innocence fut prouver. Peter Pettigrew fut déclaré vivant, sa forme animagus fut dévoilé et son identité temporaire de Croutard le fut tout autant. Il lui était désormais impossible de se cacher comme avant mais il était au côté de son Maître pendant que Sirius récupérer la garde d'Harry chose qui fut tut par les journaux restant simplement dans le cerclé privé dans la famille par mesure de sécurité.

XxxXxxX

Harry alla vivre au Square Grimmraud avec son parrain et son oncle Rémus pour son plus grand plaisir. Il passa une année tranquille malgré le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Quand son nom sortit de la coupe, Sirius arriva tel une furie et exigea qu'on le retire. Les organisateurs dirent que c'était impossible mais Sirius avec l'aide de Rémus trouva que dans les anciens Tournois des Trois Sorciers il arrivait souvent que des élèves se retirent de la compétition sans risque. Avec un petit coup de pouce de Rita Skeeter qui accusa habillement les organisateurs pour ce terrible accident, Harry fut finalement retirer sans qu'il ne perde la vie ou sa magie et pu soutenir Cédric Diggory depuis les gradins avec ses amis et l'histoire de son nom fut oublié. Voldemort fidèle à lui-même tenta de revenir en se servant de Diggory pour son rituel. Malheureusement pour lui le jeune avait trouvait son âme-sœur en un vampire du nom Étienne Colher qui n'apprécia pas que Pettigrew enfonce un poignard dans le bras de son petit-copain pour lui prendre de son sang. Étienne, qui avait réussi à retrouver Cédric grâce au lien Calice-Vampire qu'ils partageaient, se fit un devoir de tuer Pettigrew, le serpent avant de lancer un puissant « _reducto_ » sur la chose dans la cape mais après l'avoir piétiné joyeusement pour lui apprendre les bonnes manières après tout on ne toucher pas à son petit-copain. Cédric et Étienne retournèrent à Poudlard en transplanant non-loin de Pré-au-lard alors que le corps de Pettigrew attachait à la coupe apparaissait là où se trouvaient les spectateurs. Tout le monde fut rassuré en voyant Cédric et son petit-ami revenir.

A part cette fin d'année agiter, Harry et ses amis finirent Poudlard sans problèmes. Voldemort resta mort puisque ses horcruxes furent détruits par un inconnu sans que personne ne sache qui ni même quand mais tout le monde s'en moquait. Il n'y eut pas une nouvelle génération de Mangemort et chacun put faire ce qu'il voulait. Ron se mit en couple sans surprise avec Hermione. Neville et Luna sortirent ensemble. Draco Malfoy sortit avec Daphnée Greengrass laissant ainsi Pansy dans les bras fort de Vincent Crabbe. Théodore Nott finit dans les bras de Ginny qui avait depuis longtemps laisser tomber son soi-disant amour pour le meilleur ami de son frère. Harry, lui, sortit avec Blaise Zabini un ténébreux aussi farceur qu'intelligent. Severus devient Directeur de Poudlard quand Albus décida de prendre sa retraite pour se lancer dans la fabrication de bonbons au citron, d'ailleurs on dit qu'il est très heureux et que son commerce est florissant. Les jumeaux Weasley continuèrent leur commerce propice de farces en tout genre. Sirius rendit leur droit aux créatures magiques pour le plus grand plaisir de son compagnon Rémus Lupin.

Tout le monde était heureux et vivait sa petite vie tranquille sans avoir été touché par une guerre dont sûrement beaucoup n'aurait pas compris grand-chose. Du côté moldu, Marge Dursley avait purgé une peine de trois ans de prison et quand elle ressortit elle essaya de travailler en compagnie de chien mais en vain. Elle devint chômeuse à force de ne pas trouver de travail et le malheur s'acharnant sur elle, elle finit à la rue où elle put enfin côtoyer des chiens sans qu'on lui dise quoique ce soit alors elle se dit que dans son malheur elle était heureuse. Vernon et Pétunia purgeaient encore leur longue peine. Vernon ne revient pas sur ses idéaux et trouver toujours cela normal. Pétunia, elle, priait pour le salut de son âme et faisait la paix avec elle-même. Contrairement à son mari, elle avait la visite de Dudley qui avait finalement compris que si ses parents étaient là c'était parce qu'ils avaient fait été cruel et mal. Il fit de son mieux pour se défaire des idéaux de son père, pour le plus grand malheur de ce-dernier. Finalement, Dudley tomba sous le charme d'une petite sorcière fort sympathique avec qui il se verrait bien faire sa vie. Harry qui avait déjà pardonné sa tante lui rendait parfois visite quand il le pouvait bien que sa famille ni Blaise ne comprenaient pourquoi il faisait cela mais ils respectaient son choix.

Le simple désir d'une tante de vouloir faire la paix avec sa conscience avait changé l'histoire et évité bien des morts sans que personne ne le sache. L'histoire est faite de choix qui nous mène sur un chemin ou un autre sans qu'on ne le sache. Loin de là la Magie observait ses enfants heureux, les horcruxes détruits par ses soins et cette femme qui avait fait le meilleur choix de sa vie et c'est pourquoi elle veillerait à ce que plus tard elle soit une de ses enfants.

* * *

Une Reviews?


	2. Bonus

Salut, tout le monde.

Je vous remercie pour toutes vos Reviews cela m'a fait super plaisir.

Voici, un petit bonus

* * *

**Bonus : Harry et Pétunia**

Blaise et Harry marchaient main dans la main dans un quartier moldu non loin d'une prison. C'était une journée plutôt ensoleillé et tranquille. Ils marchaient tranquillement en discutant de tout et de rien. Des personnes extérieurs auraient pu croire que c'était une sortie en de couple ordinaire certes homo mais un couple comme un autre. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment cela, Blaise accompagné son petit-ami qui allait rendre visite à sa tante en prison. Blaise ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il allait la voire mais il avait accepté et respecté cette décision même s'il n'était pas vraiment d'accord avec cela. Ils continuèrent leur marche avant de finir par s'arrêter devant la prison. Blaise posa son regard noir sur le bâtiment où il savait que son petit-copain allait disparaître une bonne heure.

-Tu es vraiment sûr de vouloir y aller ? Demanda Blaise

-Oui. Pourquoi me le demandes-tu à chaque fois que tu m'accompagnes ? Dit Harry

-Peut-être parce que je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu lui rends visite comme ça après tout ce qu'elle t'a fait.

-Tu sais que je lui ai pardonné, Blaise. Je ne lui en veux plus. Après tout justice a été fait. Expliqua Harry

-Je le sais. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de ne pas comprendre. Et de m'inquiéter pour toi. Je sais aussi que comme à chaque fois, je ne pourrais pas te retenir.

-Tu me connais vraiment bien. Bon, je te laisse. Je vais être en retard sinon. Dit Harry en l'embrassant chastement

-On se retrouve après. Lui dit Blaise en lui rendant son baisé

Harry lui sourit en lui assurant qu'ils se retrouvaient après comme à chaque fois. Harry entra dans la prison, salua les policiers et passa tous les contrôles sans problèmes. Il entra et suivis le gardien qui le mena dans la pièce où il allait rencontrer sa tante. Comme à chaque fois, on annonça à sa tante que son visiteur était arrivé et on le laissa entrer. Pétunia se leva à son arrivée et lui sourit.

-Bonjour, tante Pétunia. Comment vas-tu ? Dit Harry en lui souriant avant de la prendre dans ses bras

-Bonjour, Harry. Je vais bien, je te remercie. Et toi, comment vas-tu ? Dit-elle en le libérant après lui avoir rendu son étreinte

-Je vais très bien. Blaise m'a accompagné aujourd'hui mais il est resté dehors. Lui appris Harry

-Ah oui, ton petit-ami. Tu m'as déjà parler de lui. Un jeune homme sympathique que tu as rencontré dans ton école. Mais dis-moi as-tu eu ton diplôme comme tu l'espérais ? Dit Pétunia se rappelant qu'il lui avait dis devoir passer d'ici peu son examen final d'étude

-Oui. J'ai eu mon diplôme. Je suis désormais médecin. Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de travailler tout de suite contrairement à Blaise qui a aussi eu son diplôme.

-Vraiment ? Que vas-tu faire si tu ne travailles pas tout de suite ? Et Blaise quel métier va-t-il faire ? Demanda Pétunia curieuse qui depuis qu'elle avait été jugé et derrière des barreaux était devenu très proche d'Harry au point d'avoir une vraie relation tante-neveu

-Je veux encore faire un peu d'étude pour me spécialiser pour pouvoir être en mesure de guérir des personnes qui sont comme mon oncle Rémus et mon ami Hagrid. Quant à Blaise, il a eu sa maîtrise de défense. Il compte postuler dans l'école où nous sommes allées puisqu'il aimerait enseigner à des enfants.

-Spécialise toi, si tu cela te fais plaisir. Mais débrouilles toi pour que cela soit reconnu que tu ne fasses pas ces études de plus pour rien. Ainsi, ton petit-ami aimerait enseigner à des enfants c'est très bien. Je suis contente que vous fassiez quelque chose qui vous plaise.

-Merci, tante Pétunia. Mais parles-moi un peu de toi. Comment te sens-tu ici ? As-tu des nouvelles de Dudley, oncle Vernon ou peut-être de Marge ? Dit Harry qui voulait savoir ce qu'elle devenait même s'il était touché, comme à chaque fois, qu'elle prenne des nouvelles de lui et Blaise

-C'est une prison, Harry. Ici, ce n'est pas le grand luxe comme à Privet Drive. Mais je me contente de ce que j'ai. Après tout je l'ai bien mérité. Dudley vient me voir de temps en temps quand il le peut. Je n'ai que peu de nouvel de ton oncle. Il n'a sûrement pas changé de point de vue ou de façon de penser. Quant à Marge, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle est devenue.

-Oh ! Je suppose que je ne dois pas être surprise pour Marge et oncle Vernon. Cependant pour Dudley, c'est bien. Personnellement, je ne l'ai pas encore revu mais je pense à le faire. Tout le monde peut changer.

-Il a changé. Il fait de la boxe et du judo, maintenant. Il essaie de se défaire des idéaux stupides et cruels dans lequel nous l'avons fait grandir. Je suis faire de lui tout comme de toi. Dit-elle en lui prenant la main et lui souriant

-Merci, tante Pétunia. Je suis content d'apprendre que Dudley n'est pas resté la sorte d'idiot dont je me souvenais. J'ai appris qu'un prêtre et une religieuse venaient de temps en temps. Les as-tu déjà rencontrés ?

-Oui. Ils m'aident à voir plus clair sur ce que je t'ai fait et à apaiser ma conscience. Ce n'est pas facile. Avec le recul, je ne me reconnais pas dans certains de mes actes. Répondit-elle d'une voix triste

-Pardon, tante Pétunia. J'aurais dû te laisser en parler si tu le voulais. Je ne t'ai pas parler de l'idée que j'ai en ce-moment ? Dit Harry voulant changer de sujet

Il avait peu de temps avec sa tante alors il ne voulait pas la voir triste. Il ne voulait pas la rendre comme ça. Il préférait quand elle lui souriait et qu'elle lui parlait de tout et de rien. Il lui parlait toujours un peu de la prison pour savoir si ce n'était pas trop dur ou si elle s'entendait avec certaines personnes mais à chaque fois elle ne s'étendait pas sur le sujet. Il avait depuis longtemps compris qu'elle se faisait le plus discrète restant dans son coin en tentant de se faire oublier.

-Non, tu ne m'as pas parler de ton idée. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Je t'ai déjà dit que Blaise et moi sommes fiancés. Nous allons nous mariés avant la fin de l'année. Eh bien, je pensais parler avec lui d'avoir des enfants par l'adoption. Nous en avions déjà parler, il y a longtemps. Dit Harry

-Tu veux parent avec lui? C'est merveilleux, Harry. Mais vous n'avez pas encore de travail. Il faut que vous vous posiez d'abord. Dit Pétunia

Elle imaginait facilement Harry en parent. Elle n'avait jamais rencontré Blaise mais elle avait assez entendu parler de lui pour avoir l'impression de le connaître. Elle pouvait donc sans difficulté les imaginé parent. Elle était sûr qu'Harry ferait un bon parent. Il était quelqu'un de bien et elle regrettait de ne pas s'en être rendu compte plutôt.

-Oui, j'aimerai être parent avec Blaise. S'il est pris, il commencerait en septembre. Nous avons déjà une certaine fortune. Et puis, la procédure est complexe et longue d'après ce que je sais alors nous aurons largement le temps de nous poser. Tu penses quoi de moi parent? Dit Harry

-Je pense que vous devez en parler entre vous. Quand au fait que tu sois père, si tu te sens prêt alors c'est que tu l'es. Je ne me fais pas de soucis sur le fait que tu sois un bon parent. Tu es quelqu'un de bien Harry. Dit Pétunia

Avant qu'Harry n'ait pu lui répondre, un gardien s'approcha et annonça que la visite était terminé. Harry et Pétunia se donnèrent un regard disant clairement que comme à chaque fois depuis que leur rapport c'était amélioré, les rencontres étaient beaucoup trop courtes. Mais Harry ne s'en en formalisa pas vraiment. Il savait qu'il la reverrait assez rapidement alors il n'en se faisait pas. Il se leva tout comme elle et ils se firent un câlins pour simple «au-revoir». Harry lui promit de la tenir au courant de son idée de paternité et repartit non sans lui avoir donné un dernier sourire. Il sortit de la pièce et comme à chaque fois sa tante le regarda partir sans que lui ne se retourne. Il quitta finalement la prison où l'attendait Blaise. Il l'observa un peu pour voir comment il allait avant de lui sourire tout en lui prenant la main de l'embrasser. Ils s'éloignèrent de la prison en discutant tranquillement de chose plus ou moins banales après qu'Harry est rassuré Blaise sur le fait que tout c'était bien passé. Ils retournèrent ensemble chez eux pour passer une journée tranquille juste à deux. Le soir venu Harry cuisina le plat préférait de Blaise qui se douta que quelque chose tracasser son beau brun. Il ne fit pas de commentaire préférant l'engager sur le sujet des nouvelles inventions des jumeaux Weasley. La conversation détendit Harry et ils mangèrent en rigolant passant un bon moment tête.

-C'était très bon, mon ange. Est-ce que tu voulais juste me faire plaisir ou tu voulais me dire quelque chose? Demanda Blaise en voyant qu'il ne semblait pas vouloir dire ce qui le tracasser

-Eh bien... Je voulais te faire plaisir. Et puis aussi te parler d'un truc mais je suis entrain de me dire que c'est trop tôt alors on va dire que je voulais juste faire plaisir. Dit Harry plus très sûr de lui

-Tu peux me le dire, Harry. Ce n'est pas grave si tu trouves que c'est pas vraiment pour toute de suite. L'encouragea gentiment Blaise qui fut récompenser par un doux sourire

-Je pensais qu'on pourrait voir pour adopter quand on sera un peu plus posé avec un travail. Tu te souviens, on en avait déjà parler il y a longtemps. Dit Harry mal à l'aise

-Eh, mon ange! J'aimerais beaucoup élevé un enfant avec toi mais on ne remplis pas encore les conditions nécessaire pour y être autorisé. On pourra commencer à regarder quand j'aurais trouver un job. Dit Blaise qui lui aussi voulait être parent mais ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'on faisait à la légère alors il avait décidé de lui expliquer son point de vue

Il savait qu'Harry voulait une famille nombreuse sans que ce soit comme celle de Madame Weasley. Il savait qu'il voulait des enfants à aimer, chérir autrement dit une famille rien qu'à lui avec la personne qu'il aimait soit lui, Blaise Zabini bientôt Blaise Zabini-Potter. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait hâte qu'ils soient enfin mariés. C'était pour bientôt alors il restait patient et il se re-concentra sur son fiancé.

-Tu as raison. C'est un peu tôt pour parler de tout ça. Et puis, si jamais je peux toujours trouver un petit job en parallèle de mes études.

-C'est une bonne idée. Fias ce qui te plaît, mon ange. Je suppose que tu en as parler avec ta tante? Dis Blaise qui comprenait un peu la relation qu'il y avait entre eux d'eux sans vraiment la comprendre

-Oui. Elle m'a dit que je serai un bon père. Cela m'a vraiment fait plaisir de lui en parler.

-Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux avoir eu ce genre de conversation avec tante qui t'a détruit ton enfance, si j'ose dire. Dit Blaise qui malgré ses efforts ne comprenait pas cette relation entre Harry et sa tante, tout comme Rémus et Sirius.

-C'est ma tante comme tu le dis. Et je l'aime malgré ce qu'elle m'a fait. Je sais que je ne pourrais jamais oublié ce qui s'est passé mais justice à été fait et je lui ai pardonné.

-Tu es vraiment trop bon. Soupira Blaise

-Et c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes. Dit Harry avec un sourire taquin

-Exact. Je t'aime, mon ange. Dit Blaise avant de l'embrasser amoureusement

-Je t'aime. Souffla Harry quand il se détacha des lèvres si douce de son amour

Ils passèrent une soirée en amoureux à s'aimer jusqu'à ce que leur corps crient grâce. Loin d'eux dans sa cellule; Pétunia Dursley demandait, comme à son habitude, pendant sa prière du soir à ce que son fils Dudley, Harry et son compagnon Blaise soient heureux. Sa seule prière de ses journées étaient pour ces êtres qu'elle aimait à sa manière alors qu'elle savait que l'homme qu'elle avait un jour aimé ne changé pas. Il restait campé sur ses positions, ne comprenant définitivement pourquoi il était là alors elle avait arrêté de prier pour lui. Harry savait pour les prières de sa tante alors quand il regardait son amour dormir contre lui un sourire aux lèvres alors il remerciait sa tante pour ses prières.

* * *

Une Reviews?


End file.
